


my favorite color

by valentineboys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: seungcheol's entire life has always been black and white, but the moment he meets his soulmate everything is in color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is pure trash tbh :-( thanks!

Some people meet their soulmate at 12, some at 28 and some at 67. Some people meet their soulmate in their favorite café, in the hospital, in a playground or in the school, some look for their soulmate all over the world but some find theirs in the places they go to everyday.

The world is in constant black and white until you meet that person. That’s what the gods had chosen and planned for mankind. When you meet your soulmate it’s when you start to see colors and everything lights up. They say that when you first meet your soulmate its overwhelming, the colors are bursting and everything is not the same anymore, the world seems warmer and kinder. Some people are lucky when they find their soulmate at such a young age but sometimes fate isn’t too kind to everyone, some people meet their soulmates at their last breath and some never.

Seungcheol is 22, he works at a café and earns a decent amount of money, but he still hasn’t met his soulmate; He’s not miserable but he isn’t exactly at his best spirit. Half of his friends had already found their soulmate, and they’re younger than him too. His best friend Jihoon found his soulmate Soonyoung at the park, the two of them had shared an umbrella and the colors flashed between Jihoon and Soonyoung’s eyes, “It was magical, hyung.” Seungcheol clearly remembers Jihoon running to the café the next morning, out of breath and cheeks flushed, saying that he met his soulmate.  
Seungcheol was so happy for him that he cried too. Sometimes Seungcheol wonders how the world would look like if it had colors in it, the younger kids would tell him just how beautiful it is to see the world in color, and how great things are when they have color in it and sometimes he gets jealous too. 

It was a sunny Monday morning when Mingyu called in sick; he couldn’t go to work for about a week since he caught the flu. It was a bad timing since it was a busy week for the café with all the holidays coming. Seungcheol sighs and decides that he would rather hire a part timer than risk his customers getting sick from Mingyu’s flu (since he clearly remembers how nasty Mingyu gets when it involves sneezing). 

“Jihoon-ah, Mingyu called in sick will you please put a notice that we’re hiring a part-timer for a week?” Jihoon nods his head and places a sign outside the café that says, “part-timer needed for a week!” Seungcheol smiles in approval as he prepares to leave the café since he has a class to attend to, “I’m leaving! Take care of the café and don’t burn it down and please stop making out with Soonyoung behind the counter, you’re scaring the customers away.” Seungcheol teases Jihoon, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

“See you, hyung!”

It was past 5:00 pm when Seungcheol received a text from Jihoon,  
From: Jihoonie<3  
hyung we have a part-timer now  
To: Jihoonie<3  
i trust ur hiring skills. better be skilled!!!  
From: Jihoonie<3  
HE IS!!!!!!! HE’S PRETTY NICE TOOOOOO

Strange, Seungcheol thinks, Jihoon must be pretty excited with this part-time worker since he rarely texts Seungcheol. He packs up his things inside his bag and rushes to the café, he opens the door and sees Soonyoung and Jihoon cuddled up in the counter, Jihoon immediately pushes Soonyoung away, earning a frown from the other. “Hyung!” Seungcheol looks around the café and then settles a glare unto Jihoon and Soonyoung, “What did I say about constant PDA in here?” Soonyoung pouts and Jihoon grins, “Hey, in my defense, no one was around! Anyways, you just missed the part-timer he just left 15 minutes ago.” Seungcheol shrugs and pushes Soonyoung off the counter, “Alright. I’ll take over Soonyoung’s shift now. You have class right?” Seungcheol looks at Soonyoung and the latter nods, “I better go. My professor doesn’t exactly appreciate late comers in her class.” Soonyoung presses a kiss on Jihoon’s cheeks and gives him a tight hug. “Hyung, make sure Jihoon goes home safe and sound alright?” Soonyoung smiles at Seungcheol and then at Jihoon before running off to his class. 

“Great. I have to walk you home now Jihoonie.” Seungcheol sighs jokingly; Jihoon shakes his head and smiles as well. 

Seungcheol and Jihoon leaves the café at exactly 9pm, they walk to their dorm silently until Seungcheol speaks up, “How does it feel like, Ji?” Jihoon does not need to ask what Seungcheol meant; instead he smiles and faces Seungcheol, “It’s amazing. I still can’t get used to it. The colors, I mean, and of course Soonyoung. It still overwhelms me a lot. I still can’t believe that I found my soulmate.” Jihoon’s cheeks flush from happiness; Seungcheol chuckles and wraps his arms around his best friend’s shoulders. “You know, you and Soonyoung are a perfect match, a person full of sunshine and a grumpy person like you.” Seungcheol teases Jihoon, “Please, hyung, I bet you and your soulmate are total opposites too.” Seungcheol sighs at the word soulmate. 

“I don’t even know if I can find my soulmate. Wherever they are, I hope they hurry the fuck up.”  
“You just have to be patient! What if you meet them tomorrow? Or the next day?” Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  
“I once thought you were my soulmate Ji-“  
“GROSS. Shut up that’s gross.”  
“Hey you had a crush on me once...”  
“Good night hyung.”

Seungcheol chuckles and waves Jihoon off as he enters his own dorm, and later that night when he’s all alone, he thinks of how warm and wonderful the world is in color, he thinks of how amazing it is to finally meet that person; and so he falls asleep wishing that he would soon meet that person.

The alarm rang noisily the next morning, resulting to a grumpy Seungcheol reaching for his phone to turn it off, the clock say 7:45 in the morning, Seungcheol gets up and takes a bath, bundling himself in nice warm clothes right after. He was on first shift at the café today so he rushes and decides to just settle on some cereal and milk, it was, after all better than having nothing. 

He reaches the café after a short walk and as he enters it, he notices someone at the counter; he was facing the other side so he hasn’t exactly seen his face yet, “Must be the part-timer” Seungcheol mumbles to himself, “Hello! Good morning, you’re the part-timer right? I’m Se-“ and the world stops for the both of them,

Seungcheol notices the change in the surrounding, he sees that the coat that he decided to wear today was a warm shade of red, and the scarf had the color of the sky, it was blue, but of course Seungcheol didn’t know the names of these colors. Instead he looks at the person in front of him, the one with the jet black hair, with flushed cheeks, lips a lovely shade of pink and eyes that somewhat resemble the stars. Seungcheol feels emotions gushing through him, he felt warm, and it truly felt magical. 

“I’m Seungcheol.” Jeonghan smiles and Seungcheol melts, “You see it too, right?” Jeonghan looks around and then back to Seungcheol.  
“I do. I’m Jeonghan”  
“I… I waited for you for so long. I’m glad you’re here.”  
“It was all worth the wait.”

-

Jeonghan and Seungcheol spend most of their days cuddled up in bed, and today was no exception. “Hey, love?” Jeonghan receives a mumble from the other as a reply, “What was life before meeting me?” Seungcheol runs his digits through Jeonghan’s hair, a smile on his face. 

“I always wondered how the world looked like in color. I was jealous of my friends you know,” Seungcheol displays a pout “But now I’m happy. Very. I didn’t know that the moment I have been waiting for, when the world started to have color; it didn’t matter that much anymore the moment I saw just how beautiful your eyes looked, or how warm your lips looked. You mattered the most at the moment, and this moment too, and all the future moments. Baby, you're my favorite color.” Seungcheol then slowly leans in, giving Jeonghan a kiss on the lips.

“You’re such a sap.” Jeonghan mumbles through the kiss, “But its okay. I’m still in love with you.”


End file.
